


Unsympathetic Virgil

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Logan, a onesie, and a bit of anxiety
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Unsympathetic Virgil

Virgil saw Logan leave and put on his onesie. Virgil popped up next to him, “Aww the child betrayed his onesie.” He said in a sarcastic tone then laughed. “I thought you were the professional side, not some child. Come on where is the stoic logan everyone knows?”

Logan looked up and saw Virgil there on the couch. “What? I um…” He had no words. 

“You um what? Someone else is going to see you. They’ll laugh too. What if Patton saw you in this. He would think you’re so weird.”

Logan looked down and took the hood off.    
“Such a nerd. Thinking you of all people would be accepted and allowed to wear a onesie. You’re logic and isn’t such child’s play illogical?” Virgil laughed.

Logan was on the verge of tears. Ready to break down. He knew nobody would understand.

Virgil continued to laugh and walked around Logan, “So pathetic.” he whispered and was gone.

Logan ripped off the onesie and threw it to the ground, he would never be a child. He thought then fixed his glasses and went to his room. He had work to do, this was no time for childish dress up. Tears remained in his eyes and rolling down his face as he abandoned the comfort of his onesie for acceptance among people. 


End file.
